


Practical Applications of Continuous Eye Contact

by blithers



Category: Community (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/pseuds/blithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The study group meets the Weeping Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Applications of Continuous Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This story is intended to be a short missing scene from my story [Tea Time and Time Lords](http://archiveofourown.org/works/226869), where the study group travels with the Doctor as companions. This should be standalone, however, so no need to read the other story unless you feel like it.
> 
> Written for the [Milady/Milord fic battle](http://milady-milord.livejournal.com/837306.html) for eleventhimpala's prompt: "Jeff, Annie and The Doctor encounter the Weeping Angels."

"Weeping what-nows?"

"Weeping Angels," the Doctor repeated, eyeing the hallways around them with distinct distrust, his gaze lingering on one particularly sinister looking statue with clawed hands.

Shirley grabbed hold of the cross around her neck, shaking her head. "Mmm mmm. That's not nice."

"I did think it was bit odd that a fifty first century spaceship would be so gothic," Jeff said thoughtfully.

"So, basic ground rules," the Doctor continued. "No blinking, no losing eye contact, no dying. That goes for all of you. Any questions?"

Pierce raised his hand. "I was told there would be a bathroom."

"Priorities, Pierce," said Britta. " _I_ want to know such how an ancient race can live with such hostility and loneliness."

"Believe me," said the Doctor absently, turning in a circle with his eyes open wide, "I'm sure they get by."

"Jeff," said Annie, watching Jeff slowly close one eye and then the other in gruesome slow motion in her direction, "...are you coming onto me?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "No. I am, however, putting the moves on that hot piece of statue behind you."

He glanced pointedly over Annie's shoulder. She whirled, and bit back at scream at the sight of a stone angel looming up over her.

"We need to form a circle," said Abed briskly. "Everybody facing out. Now. Link arms."

"I feel like we're playing some sort of terrifying new game of intergalactic Red Rover," whispered Troy, hooking an arm with Abed on his left and Britta on his right.

The Doctor beamed. "Fantastic. The buddy system never fails to work. Well, except for when it does, you know, and then it's just two for the price of one. Right then, everybody hooked in? Let's walk our way back to the TARDIS. And one and two and..."

The small circle formed by their linked arms wobbled as the shape tried to move itself down the hallway, stretching here and there like a traveling amoeba.

"Watch where you're stepping, Pierce," Shirley hissed.

"I have the grace of a young gazelle," said Pierce majestically. "Don't blame your failings on me."

"Doctor," Annie asked, "what are we going to do when we reach the TARDIS?"

The Doctor shuffled his trainers in tiny baby steps as the interlocked group moved slowly down the hall. "Oh, something exceedingly clever, I'm sure," he said.

"That's always my favorite part," said Troy.

"Mine too," said the Doctor with a fond sigh.

"Special feature on this for tomorrow's Troy and Abed in the TARDIS?" Abed asked Troy over his back shoulder.

Troy gave Abed a look like _how is that even a question_. "Uh, _duh-doh_."

"Cool," said Abed. "Cool cool cool."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Practical Applications of Continuous Eye Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490188) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)




End file.
